


A Little More Patience

by Sistersofcuteness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, All the gayness, Depressing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Modern, Panic Attacks, Sad, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Thomas is always sad he just hides it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost everyone's gay, eventual smut(maybe..Probably not I cant write smut), how slow can the burn go, poor maddison is alone, thomas has social anxiety, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistersofcuteness/pseuds/Sistersofcuteness
Summary: Alexander is very impatient and he's getting on Thomas's last nerves





	1. Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first fanfic please go easy on me I'm trying(probably needs editing but hey)  
> *short first chapter  
> *will probably make the first chapter longer  
> *updates will be slow I'm warning you now  
> *chapters will slowly get longer as I learn to write good XD

“THOMAS FUCKING JEFFERSON!” Hamilton yelled as he stomped into Jefferson’s office. Thomas sighed recognizing the voice of his least favorite person, Alexander Hamilton. He leaned back in his chair putting his legs on his desk  
‘Don't you know how to knock Hamilton.”He asked. Alexander just glared at him hatred and fury in his eyes  
Thomas sighed knowing this wasn’t going anywhere good “What do you want now Hamilton?” He said in an annoyed voice wondering what the short aggravating man could want from him this time.  
Hamilton glared at him “What the fuck Jefferson!” He spat at the man. “I thought we had a deal you cocksucker”  
Thomas rolled his eyes at him “One that's the best insult you got and two I didn't do anything that goes against our deal Hamilton.” He drawled out lazily looking at the man. Hamilton stomped over to him slamming his hands on his desk  
“Jefferson I swear to god-’He started. Thomas stood up suddenly.” You’ll what huh? He said bringing his face close to Hamilton's. “What could you possibly do to me?” He smirked seeing the furious and hate filled look on Hamilton's face.  
“Listen Jefferson I hate you just as much as you hate me and believe me I never wanted to work with you in the first place but we had a deal and you gave me your word you fucking bastard!” Hamilton snarled in fury at the man in front of him.  
Thomas sighed “I already told you that I didn't go back on our deal. The stupid bill is done and it was done on time Hamilton so stop acting like I took part in some horrible betrayal that's going to cost you your life” He said twirling his cane around in his hand. Hamilton glowered at him for a second not saying a work just standing there.suddenly he lunged forward grabbing the cane and smirking at Jefferson.  
Thomas stumbled not expecting the sudden loss in balance as his cane was taken from him. He regained his balance after a couple seconds and almost falling on his ass. He brushed himself off and straightened his clothes then glared at Hamilton” What the hell give me my goddamn came Hamilton !” He yelled in fury glowering at the short man in front of him.  
Hamilton smiles in victory before holding Thomas’ cane up in front of him “If you want it come and get it.” He teases twirling the cane like Thomas was not too long ago. Thomas glares grabbing at his cane but Hamilton moves quickly pulling the cane away from him and somehow out of his reach. Thomas finally breaks and lunges at him punching him in the face.  
•••••  
Alexander let out a small yelp,although he would never admit it especially not to Jefferson the fucking asshole, as Jefferson punched him. He stumbled back into the office wall as he clutched his nose in pain. He looked at Jefferson in shock. Alexander feels his shock melt into fury and before he can think he punches Jefferson back swiftly aiming for his eye. Jefferson curses as somehow Alexander manages to hit him nailing him in his right eye. The two men glare at each other for a heartbeat before Alexander throws another punch this time aiming for his gut. Jefferson manages to dodge the h Just as Jefferson is about to tackle him Washington burst into the office after hearing the shouting of the two men.  
“What the hell is going to here!” He shouted looking around the office. He sighs seeing Jefferson and Hamilton glaring at each other, Jefferson with a black eye starting to form and Hamilton with a broken nose. They both eyed each other warily before turning towards Washington. Washington glared at them” Both of you my office now.” He growled stomping away in annoyance. Both men glared at each other once again before rushing to Washington’s office knowing they both were in deep trouble.  
•••••

“What’s it going to take?’ Washington asked as soon as they walked into the office.” What?” Hamilton said in confusion. Washington sighed” What is it going to take to get you two to be civil towards one another.” He asked the annoyance and anger clear in his voice.  
Jefferson smirked ” Well you could just fire Hamilton so I didn't have to deal with his shit daily and then poof problem solved!’ Jefferson responded. Alexander gave the man a death glare  
“With all do respect sir if you fire anyone it should be Jefferson he’s like a child!” Alexander snapped. Jefferson rolled his eyes “Says the one stomped off like a five year when his stupid bill wasn’t signed” He sneered. Washington slammed his hands on his desk in frustration.  
” Enough you two you're both asking like children!” He yelled. Both men instantly quieted down at the anger and frustration in his tone. Washington glared at them” Until you two can figure out how to get along neither one of you are allowed back here. Do you understand me?” He snapped.  
Jefferson looked down” Yes sir.” He said before leaving the office quickly knowing there was no changing the president's mind. Alexander started protesting then noticed the look Washington was giving him” Yes sir” He finally mumbled.before also leaving the office. He ran catching up to Jefferson and grabbing onto the man's coat yanking him back.  
Jefferson stumbled back before yanking out of his grip and turning back towards him “What do you want Hamilton I don’t have time for your shit.’ He said glaring at him. Alexander rolled his eyes” Calm down Jefferson I’m not here to start another fight with you.”  
Jefferson looked at him in disbelief “Since when are you not trying to pick a fight with me Hamilton?” He asked. Alexander looked at him annoyed  
” Since the president said if we want our jobs back we need to learn how to get along.” He said slowly.  
Jefferson sighed “Honestly Hamilton I plan on going down to Monticello for a couple weeks since Washington's practically giving us a free vacation so you're going to have to wait for me to get back before we can start ‘getting along’ like Washington wants us to.” He responded  
Alexander looked at him like he was crazy” Let me get this straight instead of actually working with me and trying to get your job back you're going down to Monticello for a fucking vacation!” He yelled.  
Jefferson rolled his eyes” It's not that big of a deal Hamilton.” He responded exasperated. Alexander glared at him “You're not the only one affected by this Jefferson and to me it is a big deal!” He snapped. Jefferson shook his head pushing past him and heading for the door. Alexander rushed past him blocking the door so he couldn't leave the building. “Fucking listen to me for once you douche bag!” he spat. Jefferson glared at him in fury.  
“Jesus Christ will you listen to yourself Hamilton not everything is about you getting what you want people have better things to do then just follow you around coming at your every beck and call so that they can please you and make you feel better.” The taller man snarled. Alexander looked at him his mouth hanging open in shock. Jefferson glared at him one last time before pushing past him and leaving Alexander looking after him speechless.

•••••  
Thomas slammed his front door as he got home. Why the fuck did Hamilton have to be so fucking stubborn and difficult. The short man was being an ill tempered little brat He ran a hand through his curls groaning loudly. Jesus Christ this was ridiculous getting suspended from work because of Alexander fucking Hamilton. He sighed yep he definitely needed a vacation, well a vacation and lots of whiskey if he wanted to find a way for him and Hamilton to get along. He headed to the kitchen getting a bottle of wine out of the cupboard and pouring himself a glass.  
He sat there for a while thinking. How exactly was he suppose to start getting along with Hamilton? The two of them had hated each other since the day they had met. There was no way the two could ever get along right? What the hell was Washington thinking they were Hamilton and Jefferson they didn't get along, they didn't have friendly chats, and above all they weren't friends.  
Thomas sat there thinking for a while, what exactly was it going to take for him and Hamilton to start getting along? Maybe some hate sex would do the trick he wondered then shuttered at the thought. Nope that was definitely not happening there had to be some other way to get rid of the tension between the two men. Thomas groaned in annoyance getting up from the table and heading to his room to start packing for Monticello. Just as he was getting his suitcase out and starting to pack he heard the doorbell ring.  
He frowned seeing it was already eleven thirty at night. Who the hell would be here this late he wondered curiously as he headed downstairs. He opened the door only to see his sister outside. He frowned at his sister Elizabeth. “Lizzie what are you doing here so late?” He asked in confusion.  
Elizabeth looked at him sheepishly running a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry for bothering you this late Thomas but it’s important. Plus I know you're not usually asleep by now anyway so I decided to just kind of show up.”  
Thomas shook his head laughing silently at his sister “It’s fine Lizzie please come in.” He said moving out of the way so Lizzie could come inside.  
Elizabeth shuffled inside and Thomas closed the door behind her. “ So what is it you needed? Also, what the hell are you doing in New York I thought that Dad wouldn't let you come and see me” He asked Elizabeth in confusion.  
Elizabeth sighed “... It’s about Anne.” she said after a moment of hesitation.  
Thomas froze “I-What about Anne?” He asked his heart hammering in his chest. What could possibly be wrong with his youngest sister? What was so important that Lizzie would come all the way from Shadewell to New York for news about her? He sat there hoping and praying that it was good news and not something terrible like he had a feeling it was.  
“Anne she-you remember how sick she was when you left?” She asked her voice wavering.  
Thomas nodded fear blossoming in his chest making it harder to breath. No please don’t let this be going where I think it’s going please god no he thought the thoughts of what could’ve happened to his sister filling his head.  
“Well a couple days ago we went to see the doctor again... It wasn’t good news... He said that that sickness has gotten worse and that she-she only has a couple more months to live.” His sister said looking at him.  
Thomas stood there not saying a word. Finally, he shook his head in disbelief no Anne-she’s just a kid you have to be joking this has to be a prank.” He choked out.  
Elizabeth shook her head sadly “ I wish it was Thomas belive me I wish it more than anything and I’m praying that this is all some nightmare and that I’m going to wake up and Anne won’t be sick, father will have never kicked you out and everything will have gone back to normal.” She said voice cracking “But that's not going to happen” She continued “Anne is sick and we have to deal with it the only thing we can do now is hope that she gets better and spend what little time she has left with her.”  
Thomas shook his head in denial “No I don’t believe it she-she's going to get better and everything's going to be okay and then we’ll have our baby sister back.” He said voice shaking. He wasn’t going to just give up there had to be a way to help his sister get better. More medicine more treatment something this was his baby sister they were talking about he was supposed to protect her and be there for her when nobody else was,yet he couldn’t protect her from this, he couldn’t do anything except pay for medicine and hope she survived for a couple more months...What kind of person was he if he couldn’t even save his own sister?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander being assholes like normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I still can't write good but I try  
> *I need inspiration  
> *Writing this when I should be studying for finals  
> *I love comments...Comments are always nice

Alexander sat at his house thinking about what had happened today. There had to be someway that he could go back to work without becoming friends with Jefferson. Washington would understand if he showed back up at work without having becomes friends with Thomas fucking Jefferson the man was a nightmare and cockiest dickbag you could ever meet.

Alexander shook his head no Washington’s orders were very clear neither one of the men were to come back until they had settled their differences and could at least stand to be in the same room as each other without trying to kill one another. 

Alexander growled in annoyance when he remembered Jefferson saying he was going to Monticello for the next couple weeks to take a vacation. What the hell gave him the right to do that?

All of a sudden Alexander realized something. Jefferson was going to be gone for the next two weeks and all of his friends were going to be working, fuck that meant at least two weeks off of work with no one to talk to or spend time with while he waited for Jefferson to get back from Virginia. 

Alexander groaned what the hell was he supposed to do until then sit and twiddle his thumbs like a moron. He snorted yep he was screwed completely and totally screwed. Then he realized something else. Jefferson wasn't leaving yet. He could just go bother him for the time being!

Alexander smiled in satisfaction now that he had something to do. Well at least for the time being he did. He’d worry about the next two weeks later. With that thought Alexander put on his coat and left for Thomas’ house.  
•••••

Alexander walked up to Thomas door pounding on the door in front of him repeatedly waiting for someone to open the door. Finally, after about a minute a young woman opened the door looking at him curiously. “Hello? Who are you” She asked hesitantly 

Alexander looked at the women in front of him. Who the hell was this and what the hell was she doing in Jefferson’s house? After a couple more seconds he responded “My name is Alexander Hamilton what’s your name?” he asked staring at her. 

Suddenly he heard Jefferson's voice from inside “Lizzie? Who is it?” He asked stepping into the doorway and looking at Alexander. He sighed realizing who it was “Hamilton what the fuck are you doing here it’s almost midnight!” Jefferson exclaimed the annoyance in his voice clear.

Alexander frowned “Is it now? I honestly never noticed.” He said 

Jefferson rolled his eyes’ “Of course you didn’t Alexander. Then again why would you? It's not like you ever do anything except make other people's lives miserable.”

Alexander opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything the woman hit Jefferson on the back of the head glaring at him

“Thomas what have I told you about being a complete and total ass?” She asked

Thomas rubbed his head grumbling to himself “OK whatever I get it”  
Suddenly he was smacked again “ Thomas Jefferson!” the women snapped

Jefferson glared at her “ Alright alright already calm down women! I said I get it! I won't be an ass!” he said stepping away from her and holding his head in pain

Alexander snickered laughing at him “Look at you Jefferson you look like a puppy that just got scolded by its owner” he said still snickering

The woman glares at him as well “Alexander was it? Listen here I am not afraid to hit you to so unless you want me to kick your ass I suggest you shut the fuck up understand?” she snarled clearly already fed up with their bullshit.

Now everyone knows that Alexander doesn’t listen that well and doesn't know when to shut up, but if he was being honest this woman was absolutely terrifying. She rivaled Angelica in terms of how scary she was and Angelica was the scariest women he had ever met. 

Well besides Martha Washington now that was one scary ass women. It was like she could look at you once and instantly knew everything wrong choice you had made in your life. Alexander knew not to mess with he did not want to deal with an angry Martha not in a million years 

Alexander gulped “Yes mam.” he mumbled not bothering to argue back

Jefferson smirked at him “who looks like the puppy now?” he mouths when the woman isn't looking.

Alexander glared about then thought of a better idea “Thomas what have I told you about being a complete ass?” He mouths back his face mocking.

The man glared at him fury evident in his eyes and looking like he was going to break his ribs to go along his nose.

Alexander glared back neither one of them breaking the glare.

Suddenly a hand hit each one of them on the back of the head and they both winced as their heads throbbed from the hit.

“I said enough!” The women yelled then turned towards Alexander “ I’ve already told you once to shut the fuck up so I suggest you do it!” she growls

Alexander nodded then looks down and mutters to himself “But I wasn't even talking. Goddamn yelling at me when I wasn't even doing anything wrong.” 

The next thing Alexander knows he's being hit again this time hard enough to make him stumble slightly. He quickly gained his balance looking wide eyed at the women in front of him but not saying a word finally getting that he should just shut up and not say anything.

“Alright you two I don't know why you guys hate each other and honestly I don't give a shit you can hate each other all you want but currently Thomas and I have a situation to deal with and while I'm here you two are going to at least tolerate each other so I can keep my sanity and not have to murder you two understand?” She snapped. 

Both of them quickly nod not wanting to make her more mad at them and look at each other hesitantly. Finally, Alexander held out his hand to Jefferson as a peace offering “Truce then?” he muttered. He grimaced the word leaving a funny taste in his mouth. Jefferson eyed him and then took his hand and shook it quickly drawing away from him afterwards. A truce with Thomas Jefferson this is going to be interesting, he thought well maybe interesting wasn't the right word but it was going to be something and it was a something he definitely wasn't going to enjoy  
•••••  
Thomas looked at Hamilton in annoyance. This was all his fault he just had to go be a douche and show up at Thomas’ house. He grumbled some more before going back inside and sitting down on the couch not bothering to say anything else to Hamilton but leaving the door in case the man decided to come inside. He looked over to see Hamilton walk in Elizabeth not to far behind him. 

Thomas frowned he didn't actually expect him to come inside. Here he was trying to have peace and think about how to help his sister and then Hamilton decided to show up and makes things even worse than they already are. Jesus Christ the man just didn't know when to stop and just mind his own business and stay the hell away from someone so they can deal with their own problems. 

Thomas sighed getting up and walking over to Elizabeth “I’m going to go out and get a drink before we go.” he whispered. Elizabeth looked at him worriedly “Are you OK?” she asked softly. Thomas nodded stiffly “Off course I am Lizzie I just want a couple drinks before leaving tomorrow.” he said. Elizabeth looked at him hesitantly before nodding “OK but be back soon and try not to get to drunk I want to leave tomorrow and we can't leave if you spend the whole night getting drunk.” She said. 

Thomas nodded “I’ll make sure to keep track of time and not to get to drunk.” He replied. He turned towards Hamilton “I’m leaving and I swear to God if you’re still here when I get back I will personally kick your ass to next Tuesday understand.” he said

Hamilton glared at him before nodded “Don't worry I would never stay here longer than I had to.” He snapped. Thomas rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys off the table before leaving the house slamming the door behind him and heading for the nearest bar.


End file.
